Souls Jackson
by Dinogods17
Summary: Sent from a dying world in order to save his kind he sent to a new world. Will he prosper or become a husk searching for his next souls to consume. Disclaimer I do not know Souls lore as much as I do Percy Jackson. My cousin is helping me and he has played most the game and is more versed in its lore than I am. If something is wrong please tell me and I will change it as soon as
1. A dying world

Gwyn looked out upon the world from the afterlife as he did he knew things were bad. It had been at least two century since the last rekindling of the flame, but something bad was happening for the world itself was dying. He, as well as the other gods and beings of unfathomable power, knew that nothing could be done to stop it. The world was doomed. Now you may be wondering, "What afterlife? There is no afterlife, after you die your soul takes a physical manifestation and becomes a source of power for others (Someone call Vaati)," which is true. The part of the soul that becomes the physical manifestation is the power the soul had attained during its life, but one's true soul, the part that makes you who you are, is not a part of the physical manifestation but is separated and sent to what is more like an afterlife. The same principle applies to those that sacrifice themselves to rekindle the flame, for the power the soul obtained is what is burned, not the soul itself. There are rare cases where a single being can obtain power to rival the gods, and when these titans of the mortal realm eventually pass away or sacrifice themselves to the First Flame they ascend to an afterlife fitting of their power. Bearers of the Lord Souls for example rule over an entire plain of afterlife, one that's completely bent to their will as well of having the power to travel to other planes at their leisure. This is also where they could become true gods if they had the power to become so. No longer bound by a mortal body the become the embodiment what they were said to have power over. Gwyn after sacrificing himself to keep the flame a light become god of the flame and the sun. He and his fellow gods have ruled over their respective plans for many centuries. Every once and while they got together ether to chat or have a party for no real reason, but right now they had all gathered together once more. Even the Lords of Cinder were there, for they all knew this would be the last meeting they would ever have. Gwyn looked at the gathered group, who were all sitting in a large circle. Gwyn sat down in a spot between Nito, god of Death and Disease control and Seath, Dragon God of Knowledge and Immortality. They both nod at him as he sits down, and he returned the nod.

"Seath my friend have you found a way?" Gwyn asked the dragon in a proud and powerful voice.

"Yes I have, but the cost of which to work the spell will be the end of us all." Seath said in a knowledge filled voice that was full of sadness.

" _If I means we can save at least one I am willing to commit myself_ " Nito said in deep but raspy voice. A cry of agreement was heard from the others around the circle.

"Witch of Izalith, do you have the boy?" Gwyn asked her. Contrary to popular belief, her soul was not completely burnt up by the Chaos Flame, but a small sliver of her soul managed to escape to the afterlife before it was completely used.

"Yes Gwyn, I do have him. I must say, he is quite the child." She said as she slowly rocked a small child wrapped in a blanket in her arms, being the goddess of life it was her job to find a child suitable for this plan.

" _Does he bare the curse?_ Nito asked her.

"He does I am afraid. Are you sure there's nothing you can do to fix this Nito?" She asked him.

" _I am afraid not the most I can do is this"_ Nito said as he waved his hand the boy glowed for a few seconds.

" _He can't fall ill or die to disease, but that is all I can do for him."_ Nito said. The gathered group looked at each other with concern.

"We must do something father, I do not wish to send the last of our people to somewhere only for him to become hollow." Gwyndolin the moon god/goddess said while looking at Gwyn.

"This is quite the problem. Maxwell, how did you prevent yourself from hollowing?" Gwyn asked, looking at the newest Cinder lord.

"It was a process that we do not have time for my lord," Maxwell said, sounding defeated. He then perked up a bit and scavenged in a small bag that he had and pulled something out. "But I was able to reverse the effects. It is not permanent, but it has saved me many times in my adventures." Maxwell said as he tossed the Human Effigy to Gwyn. Gwyn held out his hand and had it float to him.

"Thank you Maxwell." Gwyn said as he examined the object.

"We could create an unlimited supply of these for him, and hope that he doesn't use them all. The only problem is storage of them." Seath said eyeing the effigy as well.

"Father, what if you made the flame his storage? I could grant him access to a smaller scale version of it in the sunlight, therefore making his storage almost everywhere." Gwynevere said, adjusting herself to where she was laying down more than sitting.

"That is quite the idea Gwynevere. Not only can it be opened almost anywhere, but only he would have access to it as well." Seath said as he scratched himself in thought.

"In my travels, I never saw an Undead have trouble carrying things." Maxwell said. "As for myself, I just stored everything in my soul spaces. We could put the effigies in his soul space, and just wait for him to find them." He said. The group all had a collective moment of realization, and a few of them face palmed from how oblivious they'd been.

"Well now that that is solved, is there anything else we should give him?" Gwyn asked.

"Yes, he will need a coiled sword in order to light a proper bonfire. Maxwell, if you would, give him your Estus Flask?" Seath asked. Maxwell tossed Gwyn his flask, which was flawless in condition. Gwyn also created a overwhelming number of effigies and a coiled sword. Handing them over to the Witch of Izalith, Gwyn had the witch store them in the boy's souls spaces.

"I will give him all the spells that we know. He will still need to learn how to use them, but he will still have them." The which said, adding the memories of the spells into his mind.

"Anything else before I begin the spell?" Seath asked. Looking at the gathered group he heard no objections, so he began. One by one, the group started to disappear. As they did, a small vortex started forming, and as they disappeared it got bigger. Soon only The Witch and Seath were all that were left. "When I leave walk through the portal. It will consume you, but the boy will be sent elsewhere." Seath said. As the two disappeared, the Witch kissed the boy on the head and said,

"Goodbye dear child, may you have grand fortune in your future." As she walked through the portal and disappeared, the boy vanished as the portal closed.

A portal opens in a vast wilderness. A small child comes through, and slowly falls to the ground. As he touches the ground, he begins to cry.


	2. A hole new world

"Well hello, little one, who are you? Why are you out here?" Said a woman, as she picks up the child and slowly rocks him until he stopped crying. As the child stared at her, she noticed the child was a boy, with ash gray hair and eyes that were a soft ashy green with a hint of black. She then noticed a name on the blanket she didn't see before. "Souls." She said. She looked around to see if anyone was in the area, but she found no one.

"Do you have parents little one?" She asked him, not expecting a response. She was understandably shocked when he shook his head as if to say no, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, then you are coming with me then from now on you are Souls Jackson." She said with a smile as she noticed he had fallen asleep in her arms She smiled and walked forward until she found her car. Then she left the area with Souls in her lap.

Years later

Souls was bored and annoyed. Currently he was sitting at Yancy's Academy, stuck in a uniform that was too small for him, for they didn't really have a size that fit him. They were all either too big or too small. Why you ask? Souls Jackson was 7'9 at the age of thirteen, and it doesn't help that he keep outgrew his uniform about once a month. It also doesn't help that he was built like he has been fighting all his life, which made the uniforms even tighter on him. As for his classes, he finds them all too easy. He didn't even have to try on any of the work, he just understood it. This confused the hell out of the teacher, for his adoptive brother Percy was the exact opposite. Percy was one of the worst students ever, and the reason they never stayed at one school for more than one year. Now Souls doesn't hate his brother, it's quite the opposite. He loves his brother, and Percy feels the same. They're brothers in all but blood, but all the moving was annoying. Currently Souls was sitting next to Percy, who was next to his friend Grover, who never seemed to shut up. As much as Souls wanted to tell him to shut up he couldn't, for he was mute. Adding to his annoyances, the new teacher walked in. They were not the typical teacher Souls was used to seeing.

"Hello kiddies, my name is Miss Dodds. I will be your sub for the rest of the year." Souls first noticed the leather jacket and the squinty eyes that were staring right at his brother. She wrote a question on the board, but don't call Percy to the board. She called him up, and he answered the problem in under 3 seconds much to her shock.

"Could you please explain the process?" She asked him and he shook his head. "And why's that? Cat got your tongue?" She asked. He scowled at her so harshly she flinched. He then wrote on the board, "I'm mute," and he sat back down. Things didn't improve, after that Dodds made fun of both him and Percy from that day forward.

A few weeks later, Souls and Percy were on a field trip to a museum of all places. Mr. Burner was the head chaperone, with Dodds as one of the extra chaperones. Souls had grown to hate the woman with a passion. She always made fun of him or Percy and never listened to Percy when he tried to defend himself or Souls. Miss Dodds was one of the few people who dared to pick on Souls Except for a few teachers and students, everyone was afraid of Souls Jackson. Nonetheless, while in the museum a few questions were asked, one of which Percy answered, but not much happened until lunch. Nancy Drew, a redhead that likes to pick on Percy, decided today was a good day to throw an apple at Grover. Grover ducked just in time to dodge it, but it hit Percy instead. Souls was ready to jump up and go at her, but then something happened. The water from the fountain seemed to form a hand, which grabbed Nancy and pulled her into the fountain. Souls was shocked, and so was everyone else, but what he was hearing was not what he saw.

"He just pushed her into the fountain." He heard someone say, but that's not what he saw. He didn't have much time to think before he heard Miss Dodds.

"Percy Jackson, come with me please. We need to talk" Miss. Dodds snapped at Percy in the shrill squeal she called a voice. Percy looked at Souls and sighed, then started following the wench. Solus didn't like this, he could just feel something was wrong, so he shadowed them at a good distance. He was he glad he did, as Dodds had lead Percy to a part of the museum that was under construction. The next thing Souls knew there was mist everywhere. He can't even tell the path he just taken to get there. He felt sleepy, and his vision was starting to get fuzzy. He started to fall asleep. He tried to fight it, but it was an exercise in futility. Then Souls heard voices. The voices sounded familiar, yet also outlandish. He had heard only heard these voices before as he dreamed.

"Souls, you must fight it. Your brother is danger, you must help him." one voice said.

 _"Look into your soul and you will find your true power,"_ Another deeper and raspy voice said.

" _WHO ARE YOU"_ Souls screamed in his head, but he got no response from the mysterious voices. He looked over with what little strength he had left and saw his brother being attacked by some kind of monster. Souls strained himself, looking deep into his soul for the strength to assist his brother. Then something clicked, and he saw something open in front of his eyes. It looked like a large storage box that was full of scrolls. As he continued looking, a wave of power washed over him as memories and knowledge from a world he didn't live in washed over him. For the first time in his life, he screamed.

" **AAAAAAHHH** " Souls unleashed a blood curtling scream, so filled with power, sadness, death, and rage one could easily mistake the violent roar for the cry of a large beast. Souls looked back into the box, grabbed the first scroll he saw, and formed a fireball in his hand before throwing it at the monster.

Dodds Prov

I was just about to kill Jackson when out of nowhere I heard a guttural scream of many clashing emotions. I looked over to see where it came from, and saw the other Jackson boy glowing slightly. I knew he was there, but I hit him with enough mist that he couldn't possibly remember Percy much less be glowing. There's no way he could resist such a large amount, right? Faces of people I didn't recognize or haven't seen before appeared, but they all glowed with power, the same power the other Jackson boy was enveloped in. Not long after that, he produced a paper out of nowhere and started reading it. Then I looked at his other hand where a fireball had formed. I was terrified. He threw it at me with lightning speed. I was petrified like a deer in headlights until it hit me.

"AAAAAAAHH! It burns! What kind of fire is this!?" I screamed. It felt like my very soul was aflame. Luckily enough it didn't kill me. _Forget Percy_ , I thought, _I need to kill this overgrown thorn in my side first._ I then leapt at him as I began my assault.

Souls Pov

Seeing that thing charging at me prompted from simple response from my brain, roll. I simply rolled away from Dobbs's attacks and once more reached into the mysterious box. I pulled out a sword that was in there. I took note that it was coiled and the tip was red with heat as if thrust into a furnace. I rolled out of that creature's path again and thrusted my sword upwards. The metal rod skimmed the back of the monster who hissed in pain. Then I heard someone shouting.

"Percy think fast!" I looked over and saw Mr. Burner, of all people, toss an uncapped pen at Percy. I watched in awe as it turned into a sword with a bronze glow in midair. Dodds noticed this tried to tackle Percy before he caught the sword, but she was too late. Next thing I knew her head came off and the body had turned to golden dust on the ground. Stranger still was that some of the dust floated over to me as if it had a mind of its own. My body seemed to absorb it. I looked at myself and then at Percy in shock.

" _What just happened?_ " I thought to myself.

"Jackson boys, what are you doing here? You should be with the rest of the class on the buses." Mr. Burner then said.

"What are you talking about? Miss. Dodds just turned into this thing and tried to kill me! Souls saved me, but then you throw a pen that turned into a sword at me and then Doods turned to dust! What's going on!?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'd please hand me back my pen." Burner said, referring to the pen in Percy's hand.

"What?... But that was a sword just a minute ago... Souls you saw it too right?" Percy asked me. I nodded in agreement. Percy still handed the pen to Mr. Burner however.

"Thank you. Now come along you two with your over active imaginations. By the way, who is Miss. Dodds? The math teacher is Mr. Jeffery." After he said that, Percy just stared at me, and I stared right back in utter confusion. We then got on the bus and sure enough, there was a man sitting at the front of the bus doing a headcount of the students. Percy and I sat down across from each other, bewildered by the events we had just witnessed.


	3. A Secret World

**AN: So real quick question here, how have you people found this story? I mean really I appreciate the views and follows but seriously, how have you found this story? I am generally confused on to how so please tell me. You can say it in a review or PM me. You could not tell me, which is fine by all means, I'm just really curious as to how you found this. But anyway my curiosity aside on with the story.**

After that whole debacle at the museum, Percy and Souls had many chats about what happened. Well, it was mostly Percy talked, and Souls nodded in agreement. Percy also asked about how he suddenly was able to pull things out of mid-air and launch fireballs at things. To which he got a gesture that would be if spoken "I have no fucking clue," at which point Percy stopped trying to find out what happened at that end, but none the less, the days continued. Percy eventually got so frustrated the called a teacher an "Old Sod." He knew at that point they weren't going to be coming back to Yancy Academy. The night before finals, Souls sat in their shared room, bored out of his mind. He looked over at this brother and saw him studying. This surprised him, but he soon noticed that it was for Mr. Burners, then he understood. For some reason, Mr. Burners has left a mark on Percy that Souls had seen no other teacher do. Souls raised an eyebrow when Percy threw the book across the room and figured his dyslexia was acting up. He laid his head down on his pillow and sighed. He heard the door shut and was incredibly surprised. Percy never went to a teacher for help. He must desperately want to fail that class. Now Souls would help Percy with his work, but him being mute made thing really difficult. So with nothing else to do, he decided to sleep. That night, Souls had a strange dream. In his dream there were people, sitting around and discussing something he couldn't quite make out. In the hand of a woman, he saw a small child in a blanket. He then saw a name on the blanket and it read "Souls." He was shocked. Who were they and why did they have him as a baby with them? He then watched as a portal started opening, and the people started to disappear until there were only two left. He took note of the fact that one of them was a dragon. The dragon said something to the woman and disappeared as well. The woman then said something to baby Souls and kissed his head before she walked through the portal. The portal then vanished. He woke with a start and saw Percy shaking him awake.

"Souls, you ok? You're sweating and thrashed around all night." asked Percy. Souls just nodded and got out bed to get ready for the day. After taking several tests, all of which he knew he aced, he went to find Percy so they could get the fuck out of dodge. He found Percy in their room packing his suitcase, and Souls started packing as well. After they finished, Percy ran off to the bus stop with Souls not far behind him. When they got there they still had a bit of time before the bus got there, so they put their bags down while they waited. Souls noticed that Grover also had a ticket for the bus they were on and smiled a little at that. He found the man annoying at times, but he was still a cool guy. Souls was jerked from his thoughts when he fet someone grab his arm and drag him away from the bus stop. He heard Percy shout, but he gave him a look of confidence. Percy just smirked at him and sat back down. He let who ever was dragging him continue until they stopped. He noticed they were at the schools gates.

"Thanks Brice." A female voice said. Souls had a suspicion as to who it was, which was soon confirmed when Brice said,

"No Problem Nancy." Souls turned around and sure enough, there she was, staring at him. Souls had figured out very quickly that Nacy, for some god forsaken reason, had a crush on him. It doesn't help her case that she doesn't hide it too well.  
"So Soulsy, what are your plans for over the summer?~" She asked sweetly, as if she hadn't been the antagonist to his brother and Grover all year. Souls just raised an eyebrow that conveyed the message of disbelief and implied superiority.

"Oh how silly me, I forgot your mute." She responded. She walked towards him, swaying her hips slightly. Souls gestured at her, attempting to convey the confusion as to what she playing at.

"Well you even though you're related to Percy, the little rat over there, you're quite attractive. I must admit you have me smitten~." Souls rolled his eyes at her comment. He then noticed that she had stopped in front of him, _very_ close in front of him, and had slipped her arms around his neck. He was a little shocked he hadn't noticed she was doing it, considering how much taller he was. He was about to push her away, but then the unthinkable happened. Nancy managed to pull his head to eye level and kissed him. Souls was frozen in disbelief. After breaking apart Nancy said,

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the summer with me, instead of him. Here's my number and address. Call me~" She purred as she put two pieces of paper into his hands and walked off, swaying her hip side to side as she grew smaller from the distance. Souls had absentmindedly walked back to the bus stop and sat down. He finally noticed this when Percy asked,

"Souls you ok? What's with the papers? What did Brice want?" Souls snapped out of it and was back in reality. He spat and ripped the papers to shreds, letting the wind take them. He turned to Percy and very effectively portrayed what was on his mind without speaking, "You don't want to know."

Not long after that the bus arrived, and they boarded it. Percy sat next to Grover, and Souls sat across from them. Slowly Souls started to fall asleep. Soon he was out cold and leaning against the window. He dreamed of three old ladies, just staring at him until they spoke.

"Souls Jackson what should we do with you." The voices sounded smooth and crisp.

"You are not from this world. We should kill you here and now." said the second one. This voice sound like it had smoked a pack a day for years.

"But we can't for many reasons. You are more powerful than we are, and that is quite the feet." said the final one. They sounded like a small child.

"Your fate is in your hands, not ours." The first one said.

"You can be a powerful ally or our doom." The second one said.

"The choices is yours, breaker of fate." the third one said. He then heard a loud snipping sound. Looking towards it he saw they had cut a string on a large sock that they were making.

"SO CHOOSE WISELY!" All three of them said. He then woke up and saw the bus had stopped in the city. Souls looked over at Percy and grabbed his bag before rushing off. Percy was not far behind took the first cab they could find, mainly so they could lose Grover, and got home rather quickly. Unfortunately, when they got there they noticed Sally wasn't home, most likely working some odd job. Only Gabe and his poker buddies where there.

"So you home?" he said.

"Where's my mom" Percy asked

"Working. Got any cash?" Gabe asked. Souls for the life of him couldn't figure out why Sally had married this man. He is nothing but a walrus in human skin that does nothing more than smoke, drink beer, and play poker.

"No we don't" Percy said. Souls saw the greed look in his eyes.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said, "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight." Souls decided to try something and flared his aura at Gabe like a frog puffing up his chest to scare off other males. He watched with satisfaction as the color drained from not only Gabe's face but the faces of his poker buddies as well. He nudged Percy, and they walked to their room. Well not really. Percy had the room and Soul slept on the fire escape if he ever needed to. Something Souls learned early on about himself was he never really needed to sleep. It shocked him, Percy, Sally, and any medical professional they meet. Besides that, he can't really complain. Souls likes to just sit under the darkness of night, even though he can't help but feel that something is watching him. He finds it comforting though, not creepy or scary just comforting. Before he could get too lost in thought, he heard Sally call,

"Percy? Souls?" Percy opened the door and there she was, his adoptive mother Sally Jackson. Souls could feel the smile on his brother's face from his spot on the fire escape and smiled himself. He then looked to Sally and looked her over. He noticed there were a few gray hairs mixed in with her long brown locks, but he would never call her old. He then saw the sparkle in her eyes, which meant she had something to tell them.

"Look at how much you two have grown since Christmas," She said pulling Percy into a hug. Souls got up from his spot, climbed back into the room, and hugged Sally as well. He could smell the candy coming off her uniform and smiled more when she pulled out goodie bags for him and Percy. Although Soul was never one for candy, he won't complain. Percy and Sally sat on the edge of Percy's bed and just talked to each other. Souls would nod from time to time but just listened really. While munching on some chocolate he then heard the whale say,

"Sally Bean Dip." Souls attempted a growl, but no noise was made from the attempt.

"Boys I have a surprise for you both. We're going to the beach." She said and Percy lit up like a light bulb.

"Montauk?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Three nights—same cabin." Sally said.

"When?" Percy asked excitement gushing out of his voice. Souls started to zone out thinking about that beach. It wasn't his favorite place in the world, but he still liked it. Mainly for the fact that Percy loved it, even though there was sand everywhere and cobwebs in the cabinets. Plus the water was always too cold to swim in, not that it kept Percy and Souls from swimming in it, much to Sally's dismay. Souls also knew the place was special to Sally, for it was where she meet Percy's father. Souls was then plopped out of his thought when the sea cow yelled,

"Mute, I am waiting for an apology." Souls of course said nothing, for you know he's mute but he gave the orca a glare so harsh that he pissed himself in fear and practically ran out of the room saying,

"Nevermind!" Sally looked at him and he shrugged. After packing a small bag and waiting about an hour they were off for the beach. They arrived near sunset and took to cleaning the cabin. Afterwards they walked the beach with Sally and Percy side by side. Souls purposefully walked a little behind them. This was Percy's time to have with his mother, his blood mother, and Souls didn't want to get in between that. Now Souls was a full part of the family, but he just knew that Percy and Sally would always have a stronger bond with each other than Souls would with them. It saddens him slightly, but he had known this for a long time and accepted this fact. Sometimes though, he would wonder where his blood family was, and with the new memories after the museum incident, he also had a hell of a lot of questions with no one to answer them. For dinner they roasted hot dogs and then marshmallows for dessert. After they ate, Souls got up and started jogging down the beach, which he typically did when they came here, so Sally and Percy weren't worried. He did this to give them time all to themselves without him there. So he jogged until he could barely see the light from the fire they had. At that point he stopped, sat down, and decided now was as good a time as ever to explore this new storge box he had. So he opened it and found a rough total of one hundred and one scrolls, the coiled sword, and something labeled "Estus Flask" along with a shit ton of little things called human effigies. They were slightly humanoid, having one blob for a body, a protrusion for legs, and a head. They were made completely out of what appeared to be tree branches. After reading the description for the flask, Souls learned that it was literally fire in a bottle that could heal any wound. Judging from the size of the flask, Souls estimated it had twelve swigs in the flask before needing to be refilled. He also saw that in order to refill it he needed to be at a bonfire, whatever that was and however that works. The coiled sword description only had a riddle that read, "Thrust into the shrine bonfire to restore its power and enable travel between bonfires." ( **AN: I know this isn't the true or full description but for this story sake he will use it as a weapon as seen in the last chapter**.) Well now he knew how to make a "Bonfire". He decided that he would test this out later when Percy and Sally were asleep. With that thought in mind, he jogged back over to Percy and Sally, who were finishing up a conversation. From what little he gather it was about Percy's dad, but Sally quickly shoved them into the cabin and to sleep even though she knew, Souls wouldn't sleep, and most likely just go back outside. Which he did, unsurprisingly. He made sure they were both asleep before he went back outside to the fire pit and took out the sword from his storage. With one swift downward thrust Souls stabbed it into the center of the charred logs that were still in there. Suddenly a blast of dust and orange light exploded from the bonfire, but it didn't harm Souls. If anything, it felt good to him. He sat down in front of the Bonfire and noticed someone looking at him from the other side warning what looked like armor. (Faraam set)

"Hello Souls. I am Maxwell" Said the mysterious figure. Souls turned his head in, confused how the guy knew his name but then he remembered that he was there.

"What are you-" Souls asked as his eyes widened "I CAN TALK!?" He shouted in shock.

"Souls calm down! I know you have questions, but the best way to answer them is if you trust me." Maxwell said as he held out his hand.

"And why should I trust you?" Souls asked, looking at him with harsh suspicion.

"For I am the key to your past." Maxwell replied reluctantly. Souls took his hand hesitantly and his mind was blasted with the history and even more memories from this other world. He understood all of it, _his_ gods, the cures, his past, the flask, the bonfire. Thanks to Maxwell everything was so clear now, but still one question rang out in his mind.

"Why can I talk here, but not anywhere else?" He asked Maxwell, who replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Simple for the fact you don't have the capability to speak english. What we speak is a language called 'Flame Tongue.' Coined that term myself, since I'm the only one to call it that." Maxwell chuckles before continuing, "Only our people can understand and hear it. This is why to everyone else you mute, but to us, you can speak."

"What do you mean everyone else?" Souls then asked.

"The spell that brought you here had a side effect that Seath didn't see coming. It took all our souls and put them into yours. We have all became a part of you, and you have the ability to use our abilities. Well, for a short time of course." Maxwell said. Souls then noticed Maxwell had begun to fade. "I must return to you for now, but if you ever need to talk just call me." He said as he faded away and left Souls alone. It was about to storm from the looks of it, and Souls decided to head back in. He went to pull the sword out, but Maxwell's voice stopped him. "Leave it there Soul, you've got more of 'em" So Souls left it buried in the sand. After getting back inside he noticed Percy turning in his sleep. He then heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"Glad I shut the door," He thought just before all Hell broke loose. It started pouring heavily, lightning danced across the sky, giving it the false sense of day for a few fleeting moments. The waves crashed onto the shore like it was at war with something. Percy woke up with a start, and after another crack of lighting Souls heard Sally shout,

"Hurricane!"

"Bullshiht" Souls thought, but once he thought about it, the weather lined up to say it actually was a hurricane. It had happened so suddenly, so there's no way that was the case. He decided to stop thinking about it aftering hearing a knock at the door. "The hell?" He thought while opening the door. Grover was standing on the other side of the door, getting thoroughly soaked. Something was a little off however, mainly being Grover's legs were furry and bowed, ending in a hard pair of hooves. They were goat legs no doubt. "THE FUCK" Souls screamed in his head. It quickly clicked Grover was a satyr, but that doesn't answer why he was here. Did it have something to do with the storm? Grover pushed passed and started talking,

"Searching all night," he gasped.

"What were you thinking!?" Sally looked at Percy in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy!" she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" Sally looked at Percy sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before,

"Percy. Tell me now!" Percy stumbled over his words but recounted the events that transpired at the museum. Sally palled and Grover looked at Souls in shock,

"You can throw fire? No matter, not the time." He quickly said. Sally grabbed her purse and yelled,

"All of you get to the car." So they all took off in the car down some country road, but Souls could feel something chasing them. It was a distance away, but it persisted. He heard Grover and Percy yelling about how greek mythology was real and how Hades, the God of the Underworld, was after him. Souls then called upon those that reside within him.

"We have a fight coming up, I can feel it. What should I do?" He asked everyone. They all looked at each other and nodded before they all glowed and became soul wisps.

"If you ever need our full powers, simply crush the souls and you will have them for a short time." He heard Gwyn say before it all faded away. A new spell came forth from his mind, one named "Great Chaos Fireball." Souls came back to reality just as the car hit something and went flying. The car landed in a ditch on the side of the road Souls felt a lack of response from his left arm he looked at and saw that the bone was slightly sticking out. He about puked but the remembered the flash and pulled it out and took a swig from it. And watched as a golden armor engulfed him when he looked back at his arm it was fix. He smirked and then crawled out of the car and noticed Percy with Grover over his shoulder arguing with Sally.

"I'm not leaving mom! We're all going." Souls looked over and saw a movie beast walking towards them. From what he could make out, it was a man that had been mixed with a bull. "The Minotaur." He thought as he looked back at the others; noticing how hesitant Sally was at going with Percy. Souls saw Percy grab Sally by the arm and start pulling her. Sally tried to fight back so he gave her a little push that threw her of balances and allowed Percy to pull her away from the car.

"You got this Souls?" Percy asked. Souls nodded and lit his hands on fire and started creating a dark red fireball that was emitting heat close to that of molten lava and was roughly the size of a human head before he threw it at the Minotaur. The Minotaur did see it coming, but simply brushed it off as if it was nothing. That is, until it actually hit him. The fire was so intense that it started to corrode through every layer of the Minotaur's being. The fur evaporating into dust on the breeze, the flesh melting from the bone, and the soul being violently burned and torn by the flames. The Minotaur then looked down and saw lava pooling at his feet as well and that his hooves were slowly melting away. The Minotaur looked up at his boy and saw power that terrified him. He felt power that was stronger than olympians flowing out of himself. The Minotaur accepted his fate, and with a painful and loud cry, he burned away into nothing but dust and two severely charred horns. A large amount of said dust, much more than what Dodds gave him, then flowed into Souls. After the lava disappeared, Souls retrieved the two horns and then took after the others.

Percy Pov

After leaving Souls to deal with whatever that thing chasing me was my mom asked me.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM!?" Ok, it was more yelling at me, but still.

"Mom he will be fine. If what I saw at the museum was even a sliver of his skill then there's no reason to worry about him." I said, still not slowing down. I looked over to see my mother panting. We then heard a pain filled cry coming from where we had just left Souls. I smirked,

"Well, he is no longer a concern." I said, but not a second after I said that an arrow whistled past my face.

"No, he's not, but now you have to deal with me!" A shrill voice cried out. I heard the flapping of wings somewhere and was then smacked on the head, separating my mom and I. "You killed my sister, and for that, I will take your Mother." It said. Lighting flashed in the sky and I saw the shrilled voiced creature. She looked almost exactly like the thing Miss Dodds turned into.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to get to my mom.

"I am Tisiphone." She said while firing more arrows at me, stopping me from reaching mom. Tis (as she will now be called) then swooped down and grabbed my mom by the neck and squeezed until she disappeared into a bunch of golden dust.

"NO!" I shouted. All I felt was rage, the rain that was pouring around me stopped falling, and instead started to swirl around me. Tis noticed this, and was rapid firing arrows at me. None of them made it through the water, instead the arrows started to swirl with the water. After a few minutes of firing arrows, Tis stopped and realized the _massive_ mistake she had made. I pointed at her and the arrow filled water immediately shot out and killed her. Afterwards, I felt extremely tired. I was about to pass out. I was trying to fight it, but sooner or later I succumbed to it and fainted. As my eyes closed, I saw Souls running up the hill.

Regular Pov

As he ran to the others, Souls tossed the horns into his Soul space. He was starting to make his way up the hill, more of a slow jog since all the running had started to tire him, but then he heard Percy yell,

"NO!" Percy shouts, sounding primal and dripping with rage and grief. He starts sprinting towards Percy's voice, his feet carrying at a speed so swift it looks like he's risking injury. He gets there just in time to see his brother collapse to the ground with no sign of Sally. Grover, also having been knocked out, was quietly muttering something a few feet from Percy.

"Food…" muttered the unconscious Grover. A leather jacket lays on the ground next to Souls. He quickly picked it up and put it in his soul space. He planned on giving it to Percy later. Now he just needed to figure out what to do with these two. He stared across the hill before him, and quickly got an idea when he spotted a house at the end of it. He charged up a GCF and aimed it a few feet in front of the house before throwing it. His plan, thankfully, worked. He saw two things, assumedly people, run out of the house and look in Percy's general direction. He waved his arms around like crazy and got the attention of one of them. The person saw the fireball land and followed its path, eventually they saw Souls and came at him running. After the figures made their way closer, Souls noticed the man had the bottom half of a horse.

"A Centaur," He thought. He couldn't make out the details of his face until he reached the top of the hill. The Centaur had Mr. Brunner's face, Souls was stunned, and his face contorted to be the visual equal of screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Well hello, Souls." He said, completely unfazed by the fireball. Souls didn't move, mostly because he was fairly confused and still trying to process the recent events. He then heard a snapping sound and snapped back to reality. Chiron was snapping his fingers with a confused look on his face.

"Why didn't that work? No matter, help me will you Souls?" He said after noticing that Souls was staring at him. Souls then helped the Centaur put both Grover and Percy onto his back, and took them to the house. When they got there, he suddenly found a bronze knife pointed at him. He looked down and saw it floating in front of him. As if things couldn't get any weirder, Souls looked up just as a blond girl shimmered into existence holding a New York Yankees cap.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Souls was rather unimpressed. After what had happened in the past hour, she wasn't as terrifying as she thought she was. His response to her, naturally, was him crossing his arms and an eye roll. He slapped the knife out of her hand and walked past her. She was so taken off guard from having the knife slapped out of her hand she simply couldn't react to him just walking by.

"Please forgive her Souls. You did throw a ball of lava at our front lawn." Chiron said. Souls just shrugged.

"For the night, you may sleep in the big house. In the morning we will find you a more permanent sleeping arrangement. And by the way, my real name is Chiron." he said, knowing that Souls would have the question but not the capability to ask them. After seeing that the Greek mythos was real, seeing that his ex Latin teacher was the same man that trained Achilles made Souls smile. Chiron lead him to a room and opened the door for him. Souls walked into the room and had a quick look around.

"See you in the morning Souls." Chiron said as he closed the door and clomped away. He looked over and saw a window, so he opened it and climbed out. Why? Well, he needed a new Bonfire and he had to talk to Maxwell about all this. After about twenty minutes of sneaking around, he found himself in a small clearing in the deeper parts of the woods and decided that this was as good as spot as any for a Bonfire. Souls quickly gathered up some wood and stuck a coiled sword in the center of it. It had the same effect as before and he sat down in front of it.

"Maxwell we need to talk." Souls said. The man appeared on the other side of the bonfire.

"Interesting night I would say," Maxwell says.

"I would say that's an understatement. First I learn that Grover is a stayer, then I learn that Percy is in some kind of danger, then I was attacked by a fucking Minotaur, which I defeated, and Sally has gone missing, and Percy faint, and finally Mr. Burner is the centaur that trained Achilles! So yeah, 'interesting' night."

"Well I mean, if nothing else it's one hell of a story." Maxwell said, trying to lighten the mood. Souls was not amused in the slightest.

"So, just what do I do? That's my biggest question right now." Souls said.

"What do you think you should do Souls? Help Percy, search for Sally, or just run away from it all?" Maxwell asked him.

"I have to help Percy and find Sally. Running away is not an option here Maxwell. However, my only concern is having no training what so ever. I have gotten extremely lucky in the past two fights, but I will definitely need skill." Souls said, taking on a serious tone.

"You've need no training Souls, for fighting is in your blood. Just let instinct take over and you will be fine." Maxwell said. "I had no training when I started and look at where I ended up!" Souls was not encouraged by this. "For now I recommend this; wait out the night and ask Brunner in the morning what's going on." Maxwell said, trying his best to make Souls feel better.

"Yeah, I guess that's my best option here." Souls said while standing up. As soon as he did Maxwell disappeared and the flames dimmed slightly. Souls headed back to the house and climbed back through the window. He waited out the night, sitting in the thick darkness and deafening silence of the room. After waiting several hours for the sun to rise, Souls eagerly left the room and dashed out of the house. Before him was an assortment of people coming out of, assumedly, cabins. He watched them go to a central area with picnic tables of all sorts of colors. A few of the people were looking at Souls with confused expressions. He also noticed the girl from earlier that pointed a knife at him. She was glaring at him, and making it quite clear her pride was swatted from her hand alongside the knife. Her stare had no effect on Souls, for he simply avoided looking at her by looking at everyone else. Souls, after noticing that a lot more people were staring at him, decided to head back to the house. When he did, he noticed some guy in a Hawaiian shirt sitting on the porch with a can of Coke in his hand.

"Who are you?" The man asked him. Souls said nothing, for he couldn't (duh), but the man didn't know this. "You going to answer me kid or do I have to turn you into a dolphin?" The man asked. Souls made a face that portrayed confusion but no fear. After a somewhat tense staring contest with each other, a voice from the house blew away the tension.

"Souls, there you are!" He heard Chiron say.

"You know this kid?" The still unknown man said

"Yes Mr. D, he's Percy brother and can't speak at all." He responded. Chiron walked outside and ducked his head so he wouldn't hit it on the door frame.

"So you're the mute. Was wondering who that was." the so called Mr. D says after a swig of Coke. Chiron walks over to Souls.

"Come with me Souls, it's time for breakfast." Chiron said. He then lead Souls back to the more central area. "This is the dining pavilion. For the moment, you can just sit with me and eat. Welcome to Camp-Half Blood by the way." Chiron said before leading Souls to a stage-like area in front of the other tables. Souls noticed all the people there and the variety of ages. From his spot on the stage Souls guessed the youngest was about ten while the oldest was sixteen, and they were all talking about him. He didn't know if he suddenly had really good ears or if they all were just really bad whispering. (Being the all knowing narrator/author I can tell you they were bad at whispering). Chiron stomped his hoof to gather everyone's attention and announced,

"Everyone, this is Souls. He is the brother to the demigod that arrived last night, but is not a demigod himself." Souls heard the people mutter in utter confusion at this revelation. "He is to be treated no differently than anyone else. Also, he is mute, and no Apollo Cabin, you can not try to heal him." Chiron said. Souls noticed that the occupants of one of the larger tables seemed to deflate a little. "Nonetheless he will partake in activities, including capture the flag." The crowd's atmosphere seemed to lighten at the mention of the activity. A voice then shouted a question,

"Where will he be staying?" Souls looked around and found that the voice belonged to a girl sitting at a pink table. When said girl noticed he was looking at her, she winked at him. Souls was confused what she meant to convey to him.

"He will be staying in the big house" Chiron said simply, "Now I'm sure you all still have questions, but for one, Souls can't really answer them. However, it's time for breakfast as well. So eat your fill." He said as he then went over to a long table in the center of the stage. Food suddenly appeared on it as Chiron approached, much to Souls bewilderment. The teacher noticed and chuckled at his shocked expression. "I must image you hungry Souls. Come, eat." Chiron said. Souls simply couldn't refuse such a generous offer.

 **AN: So I have a few more questions for you guys. One, pairing? Should Souls be paired with someone? Personally I am really undecided and so is the beta.** _ **(actually I'm completely neutral here)**_ **If you think he should be paired say with who. Now there is one person that I will not allow him to be paired with… Well two now that I think about it. First person is Annabeth for she will be with Percy. #Percabeth love. The second is Artemis why just. Just no (Shaking head). But besides them two anyone else is fair game. Second, do you lovely people prefer shorter or longer chapter. By longer I mean like the size of this chapter or shorter like the first two. Also I would like you to meet the Beta so say hi Beta.**

 _ **Hello, I go by slapstick but feel free to use something shorter.**_

 **So now you have meet the beta. See you all next time. P.S. Comment or PM me your answers.**


	4. not a chapter but please read!

Hey, guys, I know this is not an update but I need some help. Slap, my bata, is having a bit of a writer block and have been really busy with other things as of late and I can respect his decision to put this story on the back burner for the moment. However, this means I need someone to fill his place while he is occupied. In other words, I'm asking if any of you would like to be a bata for this story. The criteria for being this stories bata is

You have a Gmail account and accus to google docs

You have a fair amount of knowledge regarding dark souls. By this, I mean you can explain stuff to a scrub like myself that know relatively nothing about the lore of the game.

Your good a grammar… I suck. You guys have no idea. I'm really bad, like English majors-worst nightmare bad.

(anything from this point is optional) You have discord, just for easier communication. I am Dinogods17 #8770. So message me. Hell, any of you can just to talk.

Finally, you know Percy Jackson.

But as I said the last two are optional. So if you want to be a beta message me on discord or PM me.

Hopefually see you all soon again with a chapter, this is Dinogods17 singing off.


End file.
